


Swan Queen Begins

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Baelfyre/Neal Cassidy, Post season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it all began: Regina and Emma<br/>(Horrible short summary yay!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I envision it could have really gotten started, despite all the signs and what not  
> But, Neal was there and then Killian was in the way...  
> ONLY REGINA CAN HAVE EMMA, IF NEAL IS DEAD!  
> Whoops, that should be Prince Neal  
> And yes, that is a new power or two if Regina didn't have them already  
> This will have a few chapters

Regina sighed as she sat in her chair, at her desk in her office in the town hall. The Evil Queen more commonly known as Regina to the people of the town, now was more likely to be seen tending her apple tree (the one Emma had tried to take the chainsaw to) then cursing people out of spite. She shook her shorter dark hair out as she glanced up. She hummed a bit as she noticed that Emma was outside at the tree now, seeming to be stroking the bark affectionately...She tilted her head to the side as though confused by the actions, then realized that Emma was talking to the tree too, or appeared to be anyway. Sighing, the Mayor got up from the desk and went to the window, raising a hand but then pausing a moment as she thought she wanted to watch just a little bit longer. Smiling to herself, Regina watched the Sheriff lean against the tree, then decided enough  was enough. She knew that Emma was only acting so strange because Neal had just recently died. She raised her hand and rapped on the window...

 

Emma smiled to herself as she stood outside the Mayor's office (house?), looking up at the sky for a moment then glanced over at the tree. She hummed as she walked over to the apple tree and stroked it's bark, thinking of Neal again...It had been like two days, but still she was upset by what had happened. Looking up into the branches of the beautiful apple tree, she continued to stroke the bark, as she began to talk to the tree now as well. Sighing, she shivered her body a bit as she felt as though there were eyes on her...She wondered whom it could be, but put it out of her mind as she continued to carry on with the tree. She felt it could be her new best friend. Yeah, she wasn't exactly thinking rationally at the moment...Hearing the  sound of what had to be knuckles on the glass, she jumped and looked up to see Regina in the window, watching her...She stared at her with eyes wide as a startled doe's..

 

Sighing when she saw the way in which Emma was looking at her now, she made some sort of a motion at the blonde woman as though to say 'Stay there, where you are...' and left the window in favor of heading for the stairs that led down and outside. Emma, meanwhile, was blinking and shaking her head as though to clear it. As she saw the Queen leaving the window, it took her brain a slow while to gather that Madame Mayor was headed for the stairs, and in moments they would be face to face. Coming out of the daze a bit, the blonde Sheriff squeaked as she wrung her hands out then spun on her heel to get out of the yard as quick as was possible. She swallowed drily and shivered as she heard Regina say "Hold it right there, Miss Swan. Let's talk..." Shaking her head, Emma continued moving forward until she felt her body stop going and tried to struggle. _Damn!_ she thought, realizing the Mayor was using her magic. She swallowed again as she licked her lips, squeaking as her body turned of its own accord so she was facing Regina again.

 

Regina spoke a bit softer now as she looked Emma over, saying "Well, if you had not attempted to run away, Miss Swan, you would not be in this state, now would you?" She made a satisfied sort of face at the nod that she got out of Emma, then snapped her fingers and released the slightly taller and very beautiful blonde woman. "Well, you can go if you like. But, I know you probably want to talk, to get it all out of your system. Especially regarding Neal and Henry..." she said, trailing off there at the end a bit as she raised a brow at the woman then gave her a soft kind of look, rare for the Queen with anyone other than Henry and more recently Emma.  Emma made a sound of her own as she glanced up at the dark haired older woman, then quickly back down at the ground and her own two feet. Heaving a sigh that rocked her shoulders a bit, she nodded at Regina as she softly said "Well, I guess we could talk..." Regina nodded as she gave another one of those rare soft smiles and again motioned a hand at the Sheriff. "Here, come inside. We can have apple cider or tea, and talk about it..." Again, Emma nodded as she softly said "Yeah, that sounds nice..." and followed in the steps of the other woman.


	2. Chapter Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much the same as before  
> Talking and such this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say I didn't say last chapter

Regina was sitting in the chair behind the desk, as Emma paced round the room, the still full glass in her hands as they appeared to be trembling a bit as though from stress. Regina nodded at Emma as Emma spoke to her. Emma was saying "Neal took the fall to save us all.. I mean, he could have been selfish if he wanted, and maybe I would  have been happy with that...I know he did it to keep us all  safe, but I mean what about Henry? He never got a chance to see his father again after her remembered, because he was dead..." Regina felt that all that she could really do at the moment was just sit and listen to Emma talk it out. She needed to get it out and burn it all off through words. The blonde nodded her head as she continued to rant, then sighed as she stopped a moment to wipe tears pricking the corners of her eyes, hiding away the fact that she was doing this.

 

Regina, on the other hand, had sat back a little and now glanced round the room in which the two of them had found themselves. She hummed to herself a bit with the smallest of smiles gracing her face as she glanced at Emma  from time to time. Sighing as she drew her fingers through her dark shorter hair, she glanced at the papers scattering her desk, then made a nice neat pile out of them and moved them off to the side. She rolled her eyes at the thought that she would have to get back to her job as Mayor soon, but for now she was glad for a moment of, relative, peace, and the not having to work or make deals or deal with the stress of the job. She smiled to herself once more, then glanced up as she heard the sound of sniffling, a sound familiar to her as that of one trying their best not to cry, but letting it slip through despite their best efforts. Sighing, she stood up and softly said "Emma?"

 

Emma made a soft sort of sound as she felt the burning hot tears continue to prick at the corners of her eyes and, sighing to herself, she swiped at them again then took a deeply shuddering breath as she swallowed. A lump had begun to form in her throat from the effort of holding back her tears, the sign of her own body going against her on this one. She licked her lips as her eyes began to blur slightly, and a small tear slipped from the corner of one eye and trailed its way down her cheek, as she stood there feeling alone even though that was ridiculous, Regina was right there at her desk, with Emma in that very same room. She made a soft choking sort of sound, sniffling as she tried so very hard not to let anymore tears escape from their ducts in her eyes, but really she had no control over it once it had started. Startling at Regina's softly spoken way of saying her name, the Sheriff looked up and again swiped at the tears,  as now they rolled down her cheeks unhindered because she had been doing naught to stop them.

 

Regina made a soft sound of her own which one might mistake as an annoyed sort of sound, but it was actually more of a gasp combined with a noise of sympathy. She got up from the desk chair, moving round the desk and walking slowly towards the Sheriff so not to upset her any the more. Sighing as she reached for the slightly taller but obviously younger woman, she caught Emma in the web of her arms before the younger woman could decide to try and make her escape. She softly said "Shh, shh, Emma, shh it's okay..." She gently (strangely enough for her) moved Emma's head down to rest against her own shoulder, quietly listening to her blubber "H-he was my love...H-Henry should...should have been...been able to get...get to know him, see...see him again!" Regina nodded as she softly said "I know, I know, shh, shh, it's alright, Emma..."


	3. Chapter Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .........................................................  
> .........................................................  
> .........................................................  
> ..................NO MORE........................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada

Regina continued to hold the younger blonde woman as she blubbered a bit but then eventually began to calm. Emma gave a big sigh as she glanced at her hands and then she looked up at the Queen. She nodded her head a bit as she closed her eyes for a moment. The blonde than opened them back up to look at the Queen, head tilting to the side a bit so that she could see her better than she originally did. She yawned a bit, all the hysteria and tears had tired her out. Smiling, she closed her eyes again to the world, and slumped leaning on the older but shorter woman for the support. She snuggled close to Regina and nuzzled into her, causing a small smirk to form on the lips of the other woman yet not noticing it in the least as she was falling into a sleep.

 

Regina smiled a bit as she took better hold of the taller yet younger woman and lifted her up, finding it strangely easy as she hefted her and carried her back over to the one couch, knowing that despite it being a couch it would be the most comfortable place for Emma to nap there. She smiled a bit more as Emma mumbled her name and cuddled closer into the warmth of her body, rocking her a bit and than lying her down gently onto the couch, its soft plush molding to the shape of the two bodies now on it. Emma curled up into a ball on instinct, and Regina glanced down at her for a moment before giving a soft sound and putting a hand onto her head and playing with her curls. She heard the soft sound of a sigh crossed with a hum that Emma made, and she smiled a little more as she than pulled the woman closer to her a bit and let her lay her head in her lap. Emma put her arms around the body beside her and curled into the warmth again.

 

_Short chapter, sorry guys_


	4. Chapter Quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Look at the notes-  
> -getting lazy-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, don't really know what to say for this, but  
> Its the fourth chapter, yay!
> 
>  
> 
> Here's a little French for you:  
> cinq  
> six  
> sept  
> huit  
> neuf  
> dix

The blonde Sheriff was still curled up with her head in the dark haired Queen's lap, and now she yawned cutely almost like a kitten might as she snuggled into the warmth of the other bod and smiled a bit to herself. Making a humming sound almost the equivalent of a cat's purr, she yawned again and stretched her legs slightly as she sighed softly and opened her eyes to the world round her. She made a soft sort of sound as at first she recognized nothing in this room, and thus she realized it could not be her apartment.  And then it all came back to her in sort of a rush, and she gasped softly as she pushed herself away from Regina to look at the woman, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. Regina smirked a bit as she tilted her head to the side and glanced at the blonde from the side. Chuckling, she said "Good morning, Miss Swan. Sleep well last night?" She caught the blush that made its way into the blonde's cheeks, and chuckled slightly more before putting on a more serious face as Emma looked ready to bolt.

 

"Hang on, hang on..." Regina said softly, another rare sort of thing for her, as she caught Emma's wrist in her hand and gently looked at her. She held up her hands after releasing Emma's wrist, softly saying "Sorry, reflex..." and shaking her head at herself as she sighed. Emma shook her head herself as she glanced at the older shorter dark haired woman and swallowed a bit, nodding as she shook out her somewhat tousled blond curls and groaned as she stretched up her whole body now. She sighed as she released a breath, then softly asked "Um...shouldn't you be getting home?  Henry...Wait, never mind." Regina shook her head as she said "No, but I did promise to take him for ice cream again, and thought today would probably be a good day for it since they said the weather was going to actually be warmer today then it has recently been." Emma nodded as she softly said "Well, go then. Go, go! Can't keep the kid waiting, he would be quite let down if you didn't show to this..." Regina nodded as she sighed and got off of the couch, going over to the closet she secretly had in case of staying too late at the office to go home, and she changed into new clothes and put on a light jacket.

 

Raising a brow at Emma, she shooed her from the office and said "Go home, Swan. Change your clothes, you can't stay in those all day again today...It would be most, unbecoming of you, as the daughter of a Prince and Princess..." Emma shrugged as she got off of the couch and left the office, only happy to be able to flee without actually having to call her actions that. Seeing as the Queen had essentially kicked her out of the office, it didn't count as her fleeing...Shaking her head, the blonde smiled as she hummed to herself and headed back to the apartment, to get a fresh change of clothes and maybe some food too.

 

Regina, on the other hand, snorted a bit as she thought about how what kind of breakfast was ice cream? Shrugging, she looked at her watch and saw it said eleven o clock in the am, they must have slept there a lot longer then they had first thought...Shaking her head, she smiled as she saw Henry waiting at the corner and said "Come on, let's go get some ice cream before we run into the inconvenience of a line...You know how people get about their ice cream on a day like this..." Henry nodded, and Regina smiled as she  led the way to where they could get their ice cream, she nodded her head a bit as she and Henry sat down on a bench to eat their ice cream. Sighing when it was time for Emma to take Henry back, she saw the look on the blonde's face and realized she was thinking of how to explain to Henry about his father. She whispered to the Sheriff "Just...follow your heart..." Emma nodded and took Henry, and alter that day explained to him. Later that week, the boy got his memory returned to him...


	5. Chapter Cinq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing  
> Much

_-However many months later; baby Neal is two months old about, maybe a little less-_ The blonde Sheriff gave a deep sort of sigh as she curled closer to her brown haired son, smiling in his sleep at the touch that even out like a light as he was he could feel. Smiling herself, the could-have-been princess hummed lightly as a small yawn found it's way to her lips then the air. Shaking her head at the sound of the alarm disturbing their peace, Emma slapped the thing around until she hit the actual button, and was going to lie back down when she saw that Henry had awoken as well and, sighing, she said "Good morning, kid..." He smiled as he nodded at her and said "Good morning, mom." and she smiled at this. Henry gave her a small hug and she chuckled softly as she hugged him back a little and nodded her head as she released him from her arms. She said "Come on, let's go get breakfast" and Henry nodded at her. Smiling, the blonde got off of the bed and took Henry's hand, humming a bit as she did, and pulling him gently up off of the bed so that they could go to the breakfast table and eat.

 

She smiled at Mary Margaret, then hummed as she looked over at David and ended up giving the guy a hug. She shook her head at the chuckle she got out of the man at that, humming again as she dug into the food that her mother had made for them. She shook her head as she looked over at Henry and saw he was smiling to himself and humming, she always could amuse herself just watching the facial expressions of the boy becoming a young man...Shaking her head again, she got to thinking of Regina and blushed as she shook that thought from her head now as well. She glanced over and saw that Henry was again looking at her, and she shook her head as she mouthed "We will talk later" and focused on the food before her. She yawned a bit as she was eating, and shook her head at herself as she stretched and finally got finished with the food. Smiling and humming, she got up with the now emptied plate and took it to the sink to put it in so it could be washed along with all the rest later on.

 

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Regina too had gotten to thinking, she was thinking of Emma and could not get her mind off of the pretty blonde woman so she shook her head and tried to focus on the apple tree before her. Shaking her head, the imagery of Emma with the chainsaw came back to her once more, and she sighed as she knew it was impossible until she went and saw the other woman again. Shaking her head, she smiled a bit and hummed to herself as she stood up and went downstairs, out the door and headed for the apartment where Snow lived. She hummed a little on her way over, and almost before she could knock she heard the sound of footsteps, then she knocked with a little smile as she heard the steps change course and head her way. Shaking her head, she waited for whomever it was to come answer the door...She smiled a bit more when she saw that it was Emma at the door.

  
Emma made a soft sound as she walked to the door, shaking her head as she wondered who it could be wishing to gain entrance...She made another small noise as she saw that it was Regina there, and she fought down a blush as she took a few steps back..."Well, come on in." she said, as she turned quickly and it was all she could do to keep from running and instead just walk, back to Henry and her parents. Regina smiled as she said "That looks good. The food, I mean..." David and Mary shook their heads, and Mary said "Ah, we are going to go take Neal out for some fresh air! Come on David." She grabbed the stroller and her keys, then grabbed David's arm and all but dragged him from the house after picking up Neal from his crib. Emma sighed and softly said "Um...Henry, don't you think Jessy would like to see you today?" Henry blushed a tiny flare of color and heat, and shook his head. He stuttered a bit saying "Y-yeah..." and grabbed his backpack full of books, hurrying off.

 

Once the house was empty and silent again of all but Emma and Regina, Emma hissed "What are you doing here?" Regina shook her head and said "Calm down, Miss Swan. I just...wanted to see you again, was all. You told Henry about Neal, and all is well, I take it? Well, I mean, the baby is here and named after Neal, and all..." Emma sighed and nodded as she said "Yes...But, why are you really here?" Regina snorted as she said "Because I want to see you? Okay, you want to know the real reason? I like you, a lot, I can't get you out of my head. And, oh, the things, the things I want to do, to you...You have no idea..." Emma blushed hot and furious, shaking her head as she put her hands to her cheeks and looked very much like a flustered school girl. Regina smirked at this, and gently grabbed her wrists, saying "Don't hide it, Savior..." Emma shuddered a bit and squeaked "R-Regina..." Regina hummed as she said "Yes, say my name again. But this time, I want to hear you purr it..." She smirked as she began to kiss Emma, pushing her into the wall gently. When they needed to breathe, she pulled her into the bedroom and pushed her down onto the bed...She began to kiss her neck, then began making her way down...(And now imagine it, since this is rated T!)

Hours later...Henry had brought Jessy back home and was trying to work up the courage when he saw the clothes on the floor, because somehow someone's undergarment had ended up near the door spot. he shook his head and walked with Jessy, still holding her hand, seeing Emma and Regina curled up together. "Mom!!" he yelped, blushing like mad now...Emma yelped as well, as she shot up into a sitting position with the sheets gripped tight covering her body. Regina lazily put a hand on Emma's arm to pull her down, saying "Relax..." then looked at Henry and Jessy. "You, calm down." she smiled, then said "Looks like you're gonna be seeing a lot more of me, bud." When David, Mary, and Neal got home, Henry and Jessy were back in the kitchen, and told them to stay away from the bedroom.  
(And the happy family lived happily ever after!)

_The End!_


End file.
